


Stardust and Ink

by TiredSmolPrince



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: any charas im inspired by in the tags, haha - Freeform, im just a boy, poetry dump rn folks, that loves sam winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSmolPrince/pseuds/TiredSmolPrince
Summary: Tis only a poetry dump





	1. Chapter 1

“Sometimes,  
Sometimes I think caring is a weakness,  
But then I see you.

You with your blood stained hands,  
And tear drenched soul,  
With a heart made of twine and safety pins.

You are so beautiful,  
Radiant with love for everything,  
Perhaps caring is a strength for some,  
For you,  
With all your mismatched pieces that never give in.

Love and compassion finds you,  
It turns you into a warrior,  
A storm.“

\- _you have never been more beautiful than now, my love_ (nox)


	2. Chapter 2

“I see you,  
You in all your mismatched beauty,  
The pieces that do not fit quite right,  
The ones that hang on by a mere thread.

You are beautiful,  
You think you are filth,  
But my love, no one,  
Truly no one is more incandescent than you.

You who are so strong,  
So brave and clever,  
A person that triumphed through all their troubles,  
You see yourself as a stain,  
But my love, you are not,  
You will never be.

You have been torn apart,  
Again and again,  
By everyone around you,  
Yet, still, you persevere,  
A deity of love and kindness amongst men.

I wonder, what you see in them,  
In the world and it’s inhabitants,  
That tear you limb from limb,  
And laugh as you pick up the pieces,  
So broken that they are.

You think it is what you deserve,  
But my love, you deserve so much more,  
More than what they can give you,  
More than what they can give a man held together by faith and love.

I wonder, why do you love them?  
I ponder this, as I pray,  
Pray to gods and beings I do not believe in,  
In hopes that maybe someday,  
They shall save you,  
Save you from the ones that would destroy you,  
Save you from oblivion.”

\- _Save you from yourself._ (nox)


End file.
